Halo: A different story
by AK74FU2
Summary: This is my first story, don't judge it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first story, Don't judge it.

A derelict ship was floating life less among the stars. A glowing blue pedestal was in front of a tube that looked like it held someone, due to all the ice. The AI was known as Cortanna, she has been watching over her friend for at least 3 years now, maybe more. She noticed something on her sensors, she swiveled the camera pointing in the direction like the sensors. What she saw was a planet that looked like about an hour or two away from it. _Time to wake him up_ she thought, "Chief, Chief can you hear me?" She activated the thawing process on the cryotube, she became relieved when she saw the helmet lights turn on. The lid opened up, and out came the Chief. "Cortanna, what is it?" he said "We're approaching an unknown planet, it's not coming up in the data bases. "Ok, I'll be back." "where are you going?" she said. "To find a gun" he said _ Same old Chief_ she thought with amusement.

Chief was heading to what was left of the armory, and when he got there, he expected to see guns all over the place but it seemed they were in crates the whole time. He ripped a lid off as if it were paper, and grabbed an assault rifle and his favorite side arm. He was heading back when the ship rumbled. He ran back to Cortanna and said" what's going on?". "We're entering the atmosphere, so hang on to something." Chief ran back to the cryotube, "Chief, what are you doing?" she said confused. "I can use the cryotube as a pod to ride out the landing, just don't activate the freezing process." he said, "ok". As they entered the atmosphere, Chief unfortunately blacked out from an unknown force.

When he came to, he noticed he didn't have his armor on. He heard a voice he thought had died, he spun around ready for an attack. But Cortanna came in" Chief wait!" Chief stopped. _ I believe we went off on the wrong foot here, reclaimer._ the monitor said _I am Offensive Bias, a forerunner AI that has been following his task to aid the reclaimers in any way possible._ the moniter froze for a minute and said _I have been informed that 6 reclaimers have arrived on the other side of this installation._ Chief somehow knew and headed to the other side of the installation. What he saw made him happy to know he wasn't the only one left. He saw Noble Team, somehow unscathed by the battle on Reach. He hurried over there and found they exited off a Halcyon cruiser. "Noble team, I thought you guys died on Reach?". "No, we managed to escape on this hunk of metal, we've been adrift for about 3 years." Jorge said, Chief was happy to see his old friend and walked over and did something no one thought he would do. He hugged Jorge and for some reason Jorge hugged back. "I'm just happy to see a fellow spartan alive and here" he said. Jorge just nodded, Emile said " where is your armor?" Chief forgot about his armor, he was about to ask the monitor, but the monitor answered the question before it left Chief's mouth. _Your armor is being repaired and upgraded, your construct is currently waiting for you._ Chief set off to get his armor, and Noble team followed. When he saw his armor, he was deeply impressed. Cortanna appeared over a holotank, Six said" wait, you're that AI I brought onto the Pillar of Autumn". "Yes, I am" Cortanna chirped. "So how are we going to get off this planet, the Halcyon is no more use." Jun said, _I have prepped a Forerunner Dreadnought for you journey back to your fellow reclaimers. _Chief came back fully donned in his armor, "whoa, where can I get one of those?" Emile asked. _ If you would like, I can upgrade your combat skins if you so wish_. Emile immediately started taking his armor off, and the rest of Noble team soon followed the gesture. Chief grabbed Cortanna's chip from the nearby pedestel and inserted it back into his helmet, and felt the cool rush of the space Cortanna is taking up. "Wow, I have much more room in here now, oh and Chief, I forgot to tell you while you were still blacked out, Offensive Bias inserted a Hurogok colony into your bloodstream and it currently peaking you to top proficiency, and the colony halted your aging. Chief couldn't believe it, he was now immortal. "Whoa! can I have a colony in me, I would love to be killing some Covenant until there's none left" Emile said grinning evilly. _ Fellow reclaimers, your combat skin is now prepped for use._ Noble team dashed off to wherever their armor was at. Chief chuckled, _ this is already going to be fun _he thought. Chief headed off to check out their new ship that will soon be ready to lift off. "Chief?" Cortanna asked. "Yes Cortanna?", " I forgot to tell you about you about your armor." "Anything new on it?" he asked, " you have no idea" Cortanna chuckled.

_Two days later_

Chief saw Noble team was quite happy about their new armor, then Emile engaged the camouflage, and disappeared from sight. The next thing Chief knew, he was on his back and Emile fell over deactivating the camouflage laughing. "You didn't expect a thing, I thought you were like invincible." The Emile found himself being lifted off the ground with Chief holding him up as if he were nothing. Chief smirked under his helmet and tossed Emile to the ground. Noble team burst out laughing at how Emile thought he was better. _ Reclaimers, your ship is ready for launch._ "Thank you Offensive" _no problem_ the moniter chirped. Chief and Noble team entered the massive ship and lifted off and headed into space. "Cortanna, engage slipspace." A portal opened but an alarm went off as it opened. _ Reclaimers...on't engage slip...yet...rystal debris... generators decom..._ by then it was too late, the ship hurtled itself through itself into the portal. The portal opened up in another part of space and out came the dreadnought. "Cortanna, systems check", " everything's green, but Offensive said something about crystal debris in the atmosphere. I know that forerunner artifacts (crystalls) interfere with slipspace engagement". Chief sighed, "Noble team, sound off" "here" Emile groaned, " I'm good" Jun said. "Here" Kat said while getting up. "I'm fine here" Jorge said, "Can't say I'm not good" Six said. A bright blue light appeared a few hundred yards ahead of the ship. And out came a figure closely resembling human, Cortanna gasped" Chief, that's Carter" Noble team perked up and Emile immediately said" get him over here, now!" Chief prepped a pelican for a rescue ven if Carter was only a few hundred yards away.

_A few minute earlier Carter's POV_

A covenant Scarab was firing down on marines and Carter just entered a damaged pelican. He lifted off and started circling the scarab." Carter, what are you doing?!" He sighed" I'm going to take the scarac out." "Are you nuts? you'll die!" "Then that's a choice I'm willing to take." He steered the pelican toward the scarab, dodging it's attacks until he was enveloped in a bright blue light and never felt the impact of the scarab with the pelican. He then found himself in space, he was drifting in space, not sure if he would be rescued. His wishes had been answered as he thought what was a forerunner dreadnought. He saw what looked like a modified pelican heading towards him, but he already closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

_ Chief's POV present time_

He saw Carter drifting, expecting the worst he checked his vital signs, and was relieved that they were all green. He stopped the pelican and exited the pelican and headed towards Carter using his jetpack. He grabbed Carted and headed back to the pelican. He set him down on a seat and strapped him in, and headed back to the ship. As he entered the hangar, he saw Noble team running over to the pelican, he picked Carter up and headed to the sickbay to make sure he was alright. "Is he going to be alright?" Emile asked. "Yes, he will be fine" Emile calmed down at that fact and followed him along with the rest of Noble team close behind. As he settled him down, Cortanna spoke through the speakers, "Chief, you better get to the bridge." "On it" Chief said, when he got there, he saw Earth. He was about to ask what the problem was but Cortanna said " Chief, I'm not picking up any UNSC chatter, and the defense grid has all but vanished." Chief was confused at that," But if the defense grid is gone, then did the covenant get here?" he asked " no, but I found some news on this Earth". " What do you mean by 'this earth'?" he asked. " I mean, this isn't our Earth, not even our reality. That crystal debris must have interfered with the slipspace drive too much, and brought us here" she said. "Well, any news about this one right now?" "It seems that Earth is being attcked by an unknown force, and there is only a small team actually holding a grudge." "This may not be out earth, but we still have a duty to fulfill, prep a pelican. Noble Team, get to the hangar, we're helping out some unexpected allies."

_Scene change_

"What did he mean by that?" Jun asked. " I don't know, maybe we have a new ally to fight against the covenant." Jorge said. "Maybe"." Well Carter is going to have to stay here until we get back. So gear up Noble team, looks like I'll have to lead for this mission". Noble team got their armor on, and headed to the hangar where the pelican was at. "Guys, no need to get guns, I packed some crates of guns and ammo that will supply a small army. The spartans got in and headed to the battle in New York City.

_Scene Change Stark's POV_

"Shut it down", "It's too late, you can't stop it not. She wants to show us something. A new universe." "Yeah" Tony shot his repulsor at the tesseract, and it's formed a barrier and completely absorbed the shot but it backfired and pushed back Tony. _That barrier is made of pure energy, it's unbreachable._ "Yeah, I got that...Plan B" _ But sir, the mark 7 isn't ready for combat yet _" then skip the spinning rims." he said, Loki was staring right at Stark. "You want a drink?" stark asked. "I have no need for being spoiled with liqour." " you sure? I'm having one", " What have I to worry about, your allies are scattered, what have I to fear?", "the avengers" Loki looked at him confused."It's a little thing we made up, you know earth's mightiest heroes." Loki walked toward him" Why would you have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" The staff tapped his chest and did nothing, Loki tried again. Still nothing, "this usually works". "Yeah, well performance issues, still working on it" Loki grabbed him by the neck and got ready to throw him out the window. "deploy...deploy" and he flew out the window. Loki turned around and outshot the cylinder containing the mark 7. Once Tony donned his armor, he went back up and and said" oh, and there's someone else you pissed off... his name was Phil." Loki got ready to attack, but Tony was faster and shot Loki. Tony was about to head into the battle when he heard a loud jet engine, thinking it's the rest of the team, but an unknown aircraft flew past him and engaged the aliens. Whoever it was inside the craft, was doing a hell of a job. "damn" Tony said as he wathed the aircraft tear through the chitauri like they were paper. Then a flying lizard like thing came out and knowcked the aircraft aside and it went down near his team mates. He engaged the flying thing first.

_POV Change Master Chief_

Chief groaned as he stood up inside the pelican, _ there was no way that thing could've taken it out that easily_ he thought. "Noble team, sound off" he was rewarded with a few groans and checked everyone before hearing footsteps out the pelican. He held up his assault rifle, ready for an attack but it didn't come, instead he heard, "hey Cap, I think there's someone in there." Chief was about to kick open the door until Cortanna said " Chief don't, they could be the allies, open the door slowly" Chief took it for granted and opened the door slowly. He heard a gasp, and look to see where it came from. What he saw was a woman wearing tight black clothes, ready for a battle, depicting the pistols in her hand, pointing them straight at him. " I don't mean any harm" Chief said, the woman looked even more freaked out. Then he noticed something flying towards him and he caught a red and blue shield with a star in the middle. Then a man with the same colors ran at him, he just simply side stepped and the man went crashing into the pelican. He seemed dazed but alright. "Look, can everyone calm down? I said i meant no harm, in fact I came to help out with the invasion. They calmed down and the man said" how do we know we can trust you?", " you don't need to trust me, I'm helping whether you like it or not. Then Noble team came out and aimed their weapons at the two people in front of Chief. "Who are they Chief?" Emile asked. The woman seemed a bit uneasy with seeing a skull engraved on Emile's helmet.

Chief saw a man ride up on a bike of some sort, and when he saw Chief he ran to the two people in front of them. Thankfully his enhanced hearing let him hear their conversation. ' Can we trust this guy?' the woman said 'we may not trust him, but he said he's helping whether we liked it or not. The woman suddenly was talking to someone on her radio. "Cortanna, patch me through their comms". "on it...there" Chief heard 'you got Banner?' 'yes we have him' 'good, I'm bringing to party over to you.' Chief then saw a man flying towards them with that same lizard like thing. Chief hurried over to the pelican and grabbed a spartan laser. He headed back to them and the red, white, and blue man said "Doctor Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Then chief stepped in " I'll handle this" He leveled his spartan laser at the beaast and charged a laser. When it fired it hit the beast directly in the forehead, causing the thing to plummet and the head came off and the head came bouncing towards Chief's direction. But the head stopped only a few feet away from him. He turned around and saw the trio look at him with a look of shock towards him. "How did you do that? That should take a lot of energy to fire such a powerful beam." the one called Banner said. "Where did you get it from?" Chief turned towards them and said "I'll tell you later ok? Now let's finish off the battle."

_Loki's POV_

"Send the rest"

_Chief's POV_

He looked up to see 2 more lizard things flying out. Then he picked up chatter on the radio. 'Stark, you have a nuke headed straight toward you' Chief then saw the one called Iron Man fly off, most likely towards the missile, he was about to tell Cortanna to shoot it down from Majestic( sorry for not adding the name earlier) until he heard more chatter. 'Stark these things are still coming' 'I know, I got a nuke coming in and I know just where to put it.' Chief then realized he was going to send it through the portal ' Stark, you know that's a one way trip' Chief saw Stark head to the portal with the missile on his back. He then disappeared through it. Emile spoke up through the comms ," Sorry Chief for taking so long but these fuckers are annoying, not dangerous, but annoying. Their blasts are low powered, very low but they pack a punch." "It's ok Emile" Chief said as he looked up, waiting for Stark to exit the portal."Chief, Stark's suit isn't space worthy." Chief actually got a little concerned but he knew Stark would pull through. He then saw something fall aright when the portal closed. He then saw a large green thing jump up and grab him, assuming that was Banner. Chief headed back to Noble team who were have fun fiddling with the weapons that the aliens had. He then found Noble team, " guys let's get back to Majestic...Cortanna, can you teleport us back up since the pelican was destroyed? We're heading over to destroy the pelican so it can't be researched. " Chief then destroyed the pelican and he and Noble team was teleported back to Majestic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chief just exited the room when Noble team got up, "man, that was trippy" Emile said, "you think everything is trippy Emile" Jorge said right back. Chief headed down a corridor, "Chief?", "Yes, Cortanna?" Chief said. "How about I make you guys identities to live on this world?" Chief thought about it for a while before heading back to Noble team. "Guys, Cortanna was wondering if you guys wanted identities for this world?" "I'm up for it." Jorge said, the rest of Noble team nodded, guessing from the knock out they had when the pelican went down. "Good...Cortanna, make identities for us." "on it Chief".

**Stark Tower**

Stark was analyzing the bullet casings that came from the strange weapon that the Spartan carried. "Jarvis, can you analyze this thing, I'm having trouble here". _On it, sir... it appears this bullet was made in the 26th century_ "Impossible, the only reason for that is for the spartans to be from...the future." Stark was thinking the outcomes for this strange happening. "If I can find their base of operations, maybe I can get some answers, Jarvis, use the satellites to search space, it would be obvious that if they are from the future. Then there ought to be a ship of some kind." _ On it, sir... I found it, I'll put it on screen_. The image of the dreadnought astonished him, he has never seen such a large object. Just then the ship formed a bright light on a small part and then the screen went black. "They saw the satellite, didn't they?" Stark then looked for clues about these newcomers.

**Majestic**

Chief just finished with destroying a satellite looking at them, he cursed for not activating the camouflage sooner. Chief then followed where the data went to and saw the image of the Stark Tower on the screen. "looks like I'll be going over there for a chat with this guy." Chief then set off to the hangar to fly over to the tower where he needed to go to destroy the data. When Chief got to the pelican, he sat in the cockpit and started the engines, and flew off to his destination. When he saw the city, he activated the camouflage to keep from being seen. When he reached the tower he ordered Cortanna to leave the area with the drop-ship when he got off of it. He jumped down and landed almost quietly on the roof of the tower and made his descent to the main data files of the tower. He found it and began to access the files but a firewall which had no effect on him tried to keep him out. He bypassed it within seconds and just when he was about to press the delete button a blast sent him flying only a few feet back and checked his shields. They weren't even drained a bit, but the attack had a punch in it. He looked up to see Stark in his iron man suit. "What are you doing here?" Chief looked up " I came here to delete the files you have on my ship." "I want answers, now. Are you from the future?" Chief just stared at him then said " I'm not from your future, I'm from a completely different reality." Stark stood there and just stared. Chief took this opportunity to delete the files, Stark fired at him but it was too late. Chief ran to the window and jumped out, and made his fall to the ground. He activated his jetpacks, and slowed his descent to the ground. The pedestrians around him were staring at him, a boy ran up to him and said "Iron man can you autograph my picture?" Chief stood there and said" I'm not Iron man kid." The child then cried and ran back to his parents and they walked up to him with serious faces "Why won't you autograph his picture?!" Chief began to get aggravated, "I'm not Iron Man, your kid mistakenly thought I was him" The parent didn't seem convinced. Chief then started to take off his helmet then hesitated _ If I see these people again when I'm in my identity then they'll know I'm the spartan._ Chief then let his hands fall back down and said" I really am not Iron Man" Just as Chief finished the sentence, he was blasted by Iron Man, everyone was cheering but Chief wasn't "I don't feel like being enemies with you Stark." Chief said. "Then don't mess with me" Stark charged and Chief sidestepped and clothes-lined him and Stark went flying, while flipping and crashed into a car. "I said I don't want to be enemies with you Stark!" Chief yelled before running off and then jumped and a pelican flew by and Chief grabbed the ramp and the drop-ship flew away. Stark then looked at the drop-ship as it flew off. He need to make a space-worthy suit.

**Majestic**

Chief walked out of the hangar and was met with Noble team, "What happened down there?" Chief simply replied "I went to destroy the data Stark acquired, mission successful, but I did clothes-lined him." " whoo, whoo go Chief!" Emile yelled Chief looked at his internal clock is read 8:17. Chief knew it was time for him to rest. "Bed time ladies" Chief yelled at the team. Chief then went to his room and proceeded to taking his armor off before taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and got into bed and fell to sleep instantly.

**Next morning**

Chief woke to alarms blaring and he quickly got into his armor and ran to the bridge, "What's going on?" " A slipspace rupture appeared just outside of the solar system." Chief was neither worried or excited, he was hoping to see some familiar faces. "Let's go check it out". Chief felt the ship rumble as it began to speed up to its destination. Chief then started to look for Noble team but couldn't find them. "Cortanna, where's Noble team?" "I sent them down with their new identities, I managed to siphon out funds to last us for quite a while." " how much?" Chief asked "At least 70 billion, and I borrowed this money from a couple mafias like the Yakuza." Chief was impressed by the money, but he had bigger things to work with. He need to find out if that slipspace rupture deposited either friendly or hostile. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes. What they saw was a small ship he never seen before, "They're hailing us." "Put them up" when the screen showed what was showing he was looking at his old teammates, Kelly and Fred. "Chief! is that you?" "Yes, It's me, I'll open the hangar for you guys." Chief then shut off the image and opened the hangar doors and then ran off to see his old friends. When he got there, Fred and Kelly weren't the only ones. He saw Sam, Arthur, and a spartan he didn't recognized. "How are you guys alive" Chief said to Arthur and Sam. "We did die but when I woke up I found myself drifting in space, I would've died but my suit provided for me for at least a week until I saw this ship come toward me but I blacked out. When I came to, I saw Kelly and Fred, and this guy over there" pointing at Arthur. Chief was happy to see them but he was still wondering who that unknown spartan along with them. "Who's that?" Chief said pointing toward the spartan. "That's Tom-002, he said he died from the covenant but woke up to find himself in this here ship, he somehow knew how to pilot it and flew it around until he found us on a nearly destroyed prowler, he took us in and we were heading back to wherever Earth was, until we found Sam, which I am really happy to see." Chief couldn't agree more, he is now reunited with his fellow Spartan-II's "I'm betting 10 dollars that Emile will say 'who are they' to you guys." "I'll take you up on that offer Chief" Sam said, "Alright, let's get back to Earth, but I must warn you guys that the Earth we're heading to is not ours." Kelly got confused, "what do you mean by that?" "We're in a different reality" Chief said solemnly. "and Cortanna said there's no way back.' The spartans kneeled over to take this in, but Tom was taking it not that hard. "I can't believe we can't go back, Chief for the first time in ever, I'm scared" Kelly said. Chief walked over to her and gave her a hug, "It's alright, Kelly" "Um, Chief, Noble team got into a bit of a fight with that 'avengers' team and now they can't leave the area without hurting civilians, you better get over there." Chief then took controls over the ship, and steered toward Earth, and for the first time he was going to enter the atmosphere, he's done it before but not with a ship. "Chief, let me pilot, I can get us in without damaging the ship." Chief acknowledged this and let go of the steering and let the AI take over. Soon they saw the planet and Chief then headed to the hangar to get in a pelican to get the team.

**Avengers team**

The team was arguing with these guys who were pretty big and looked like they could arm-wrestle with Stark in his suit and still win. Things were about to get nasty until they all heard a booming sound and looked up and Stark recognized the ship he saw before the data was deleted. He was truly astonished with the size. The ship stopped a few thousand feet and out the back came a small aircraft that was heading for them. When it landed, the spartan exited out with a few others, he didn't see during the battle with the chitauri. The spartan walked over to the group and talked to them and then they nodded and followed the spartans back to the ship. "Hey, where are you going? I want answers" The green armored one turned around and said" your questions will soon be answered in due time." and turned around and got in the ship. Once it disappeared into the large ship. The ship lifted off and headed back to space. Stark then shot a tracker at it, as it was approaching the ship, a large tendril of electricity shot out and destroyed the tracker. Stark knew he wasn't getting answers soon.

End of chapter 2

Sorry if it was short but I'm new to the story writing gig, and it's a pain in the ass, but I'm betting i'll be making longer stories soon.


End file.
